


Christmas Crackers:  Q and Christmas Rapping

by rosiemadder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/pseuds/rosiemadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very Bond/Q take on  Christmas Wrapping by the Waitresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Crackers:  Q and Christmas Rapping

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't read any of my other stories, which I'm sure many of you have not, warning, crack and weirdness lies ahead. I don't often reread my stories, and I'm lucky I can manage to proofread for spelling errors. So with warning of badly written, poorly grammered fluffy cracky weirdness out of the way, please enjoy the following.

Q couldn't believe it was the end of another year. Here he was sitting alone in his house. Well him and his cats and his mortgage, one big happy family. He looked at his forlorn little tree, he really should put the lights and decorations on the tree. "Bah humbug he thought to himself, and then shook his head, it was his favourite time of the year. Singing to his cats "Deck those halls trim those trees." He went to grab the fairy lights and the decorations.

He turned on the Christmas music mix on his stereo system and started to do his tree. The cats meowing to the music. He thought back to the beginning of the year, it had started off with such a promising chain of events. He had been at the office New Years Eve party, drinking with Eve. She had looked up from her drink, her eyes widening, she turned to Q, looked who came back. Q had looked up to see none other then James Bond grabbing a drink from one of the minions. James quickly came over to them, Eve gave him a quick hug, welcoming him back and left. James looked at Q, "I told you to give me a few months, and I'd be back, here I am. If you'll still have me?" "Of course" Q replied, still a bit miffed at James, running off before they could explore the growing attraction between them. They had a perfect night. Then Bond was sent on a mission that lasted well into the spring. 

They had a date planned in April when things calmed down a bit, then Q had come down with the plague (really just a bad case of the flu), and had to cancel. The next plans were cancelled as Bond had to fill out paperwork to explain why he had blown up Toronto (it was just a small contained explosion), really M did tend to exaggerate. 

In May Q had been in the middle of coding a very important piece of programming, he just couldn't trust to any of his minions. 

In June Bond was sent off to Finland. By then the two of them started to feel they were meant not to be. 

For Halloween Bond decided to try again and invited Q to the office fancy dress party, which had to be cancelled do to a chemical weapon scare. Q blamed minion 15. Right after this Bond had been sent off again Q had lost track of where (no he hadn't, the tracking system he had injected into Bond the previous year was still working). 

Which brought Q back to the present. He knew Bond had arrived back in London, but he still hadn't arrived back at headquarters. Q refused to check up on him again, other then to see he was still breathing. Q looked at the tree and pronounced it done. He turned to his cats, Davros and Anakin, "What do you two think?" They meowed in approval. Q went to put the small turkey in the oven. He sat down to relax and maybe catch up on his netflix que, when he realized he didn't have any Christmas crackers. He couldn't do Christmas without the paper crown. He rushed out to catch the shops before they closed. He found one shop still open the clerk said there might be some crackers towards the back of the holiday section. Q spied his prize it looked like there was one box left, he reached out to grab it, when from the other side of the display another set of hands reached out grabbing his prize. Q looked up ready to fight dirty for the crackers, when he saw his adversary. It was of course James Bond. James smiled at him and said "You forgot too? I don't suppose you have some turkey you could trade for a Christmas cracker?" Q smiled back, pulling James in for a long hug, and maybe a kiss that was probably not appropriate for a shop. Christmas really was his favourite time of the year.


End file.
